Delta 278
Spirit Isle Quests *Gravus' Scholar Quest III will now properly give crafting experience, instead of adventurer experience. Scholar quests are no longer repeatable. *Gravus' Outfitter quests are no longer repeatable. *Gravus' Blacksmith quests are no longer repeatable. Gravus Blacksmith IV now also gives coin award. *Typos with Ryson Stormbringer dialogue *Typos fixed in Cellardus’ greet dialogue. Quests dialogue errors/typos: Mage Part II, Mage Part III Town Marshall Quests *Town Marshall: Wolfman - Snowback Wolf Alpha and Icefang now counts towards quest. *Town Marshall: Ice Breakers - Shiktin now counts towards quest *Town Marshall: Treant Torment - Description now properly says west instead of south of Feladan to Maple Treants.. *Town Marshall: Seeing Changes in the Fire - Description now refers to Flame Beetle instead of Pyrios *Town Marshall: Arbotus Annihilation - Description tells you to return to Saenethra (correct NPC), instead of Fohadon. *Town Marshall: Big Problems - Updated feedback message from “Some” to “You have killed enough Bitter Pickel. Return to Fohadon, the Mahagra Town Marshall”. This message appears after you kill 20 Bitter Pickel. *Town Marshall: Help for the Fallen: Added a reference to “Undead” to avoid confusion of the mobs required. *Town Marshall: The Forest Full of Gruoks: Updated quest text to look near Sable Shores and South of Bristugo. *Town Marshall:Threat Level Rising - Added space between : and Threat Dragon Mastery Quests *Quarrying Mastery VIII:Craft 75 Obsidian Bricks - Added space between : and Craft 75 *The following IX (Level 90 or 95) quests no longer requires you to be an Ancient dragon to acquire the quest: **Drain Strike IX **Dragon's Reach IX **Hardened Scales IX **Primal Instant Heal IX **Spiked Scales IX Trophy Hunter Quests *Go Bag 5 Mettle of Mithril Boulder Golems has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Mithril Boulder Golem Mettle *Go Bag 5 Mettle of Mithril Golems has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Mithril Golem Mettle *Go Bag 5 Scions Of Massive Elm has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Scions of Massive Elm *Go Bag 5 Scions Of Massive Oak has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Scions of Massive Oak *Go Bag 5 Scions Of Sapling Elm has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Elm *Go Bag 5 Scions Of Sapling Oak has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Scions of Sapling Oak *Go Bag 5 Golem Heart of Travertine has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Golem Hearts of Travertine *Go Bag 5 Blight Crab Claw has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Blight Crab Claws *Go Bag 5 Blood Skulk Pendant has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Blood Skulk Pendants *Go Bag 5 Bloodfly Thorax has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Bloodfly Thoraxes *Go Bag 5 Nah'guk Beatstick has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Nah'guk Beatsticks *Go Bag 5 Shadow Tarantula Thorax has been renamed to Go Bag 5 Shadow Tarantula Thoraxes *New Quest: Go Bag 5 Adamantium Golem Mettle can now be turned into Scout Burris (Imperial Outpost) for 1 Imperial Rank Token *New Quest: Go Bag 5 Blight Crab Claws can now be turned into Scout Burris (Imperial Outpost) for 1 Imperial Rank Token Misc Quests *Jolly Old Nicholas: Destination Aughundell - Fixed typo on quest name for Aughendell instead of Aughundell. Crafting *Silver Whistle and Elm Reed formulas are now acquirable again, from Dalimond or Chiconis Town Marshalls. **Silver Whistles require 250 Tinkering skill to create. They give +36 Attack Skill (chance to hit) towards Animals for 15:00. Whistles have no race/level requirements. **Elm Reeds require 330 Fletching skill to create. Elm Reeds recharge the Silver Whistle (holds 20 charges). **Each formula is priced at 250c/25 Tokens of Gratitude each, 500c/50 Tokens of Gratitude for the set). *Cobalt/Platinum near Last Stand is no longer linked to another region across the world. Resources will now respawn correctly while mining this area. *Silk in the area of 269/262, 255/264, 247/258, 269/239 are no longer linked to each other. Note, these areas might have multiple regions beside each other, those have not been unlinked. Locations that were spread across the world is what has been unlinked. Resources will now respawn correctly while gathering from the respective areas. *Silk, that was mixed in near the New Rachival Clothworking Center (T3) 246/259, has been replaced with Cotton. Silk no longer spawns in this T3 area. However, Abundant and Bountiful cotton nodes now have a chance to spawn in this area. *Cotton no longer spawns near South Gate or Harton Valley. *Abundant plants (flax, cotton, silk, etc) description no longer incorrectly refers to motherlode. Bountiful plants are motherlode! *Deer now spawns near Desert Shore Tannery 234/234 *Tool Tech Kit: Fishing Master can now be purchased from Daggle, Town Marshall of Aughundell. As usual, you need to have completed the quest first before it can be used. *Craft: Fishing V technique can once again be purchased from Aughundell Quartermaster: Grendan Stonemeld. Tier I-IV remains the same; obtained by quests from Bammas, in Kion. *Cluster of Ferns has been changed from a max of 10 to 20 per plot. *Valley of Tears Clothworking Center (T4) has been replaced with Valley of Tears Essence Circle (T4) 268/267. *New/Added: Last Stand Clothworking Center (T4) at 268/260. *Frostwatch Clothworking Center (T4) has been replaced with Frostwatch Gem Cutting Shack (T4) 235/275 *Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Defender of New Trismus can now be purchased from Steward Pratt, Town Marshall of New Trismus. The price will be more expensive than most of Pratt’s wares because it has Ethereal Armor protection. It’s rewarded from a Tier I quest, but will be priced as higher tiered items. *Gift of Health V now allows you to add Life Range techs. *Enraged/Weakened/Enriched/Regular Glowing Wisps and residue now spawns within the Oak trees near South Gate 262/239. *Craft: Dragon Crafter's Benefit, Benevolence, Blessing, Bounty techniques will now apply to Wing Scales correctly. *Ice Beetle Carapace tooltip now shows Cleanse III, instead of Cleanse in description. *New Boons added: Dragon Crystalshaper and Dragon Lairshaper. Dragon Crystalshaper gives Crystalshaping and Essence Shaping skill (slightly extra skill bonus, like Mining). Dragon Lairshaping gives Lairshaping, Stoneworking and Smelting craft skills. These can be acquired from the appropriate quartermaster vendors. *Beginner Metal Gear, Master Metal Gear, Master Metal Hinges, Master Metal Spring and Master Metal Struts fixed so they don’t allow deconstruction. Incorrect experience values on Beginner Metal Gear formula. *Journeyman single machine buildings (Cauldron, Paper Press, Distillery, Pottery) requires T3 resources to construct, instead of T2 resources. World *Fixed Mill in New Trismus 455/143 so that it plays the millworking sound *Undead Blight Maelstrom added to Northern Deadlands 22651 34672 for lore. All deadlands have at least one portal (Maelstrom) from the Realm of Blight. NDL was missing one. *Add a light house and some trees close to Miyuki community *Blight Anchor no longer can spawn at Eastern Outpost, but will continue to spawn at all other known locations. *T5 Mimic Chests (Yew, Mithril, Marble) will now do crush damage instead of coin damage.